Life is hard but so are guys
by silver-suki
Summary: Well Ino, Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata left for a training mission to distant lands. The town has changed a lot by adding a new ninja school especially designed for chunin and joinin. Now a year or so past and they have returned to Konha, their hometown. Ne


Summary ….

Well Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Hinata left for a training mission to distant lands. The town has changed a lot by adding a new ninja school especially designed for chunin and joinin. Now a year or so past and they have returned to Konha, their hometown. New feelings reveal with new dangers as well. Will Ino ever find out of Shikamaru's new discoveries, or find new love! Will Hinata's father stand between what she truly wants. In addition, will she have to decide between her heart and her duty? Will Ten-Ten fight for what she wants or is she to afraid in trusting love? Finally, will Sakura ever find a love beside Sasuke? Well,lets see.

**_AUTHOR QUOTE; WARNING_** pairings included NARUHINA, SHIKAINO, KIBASAKU, GAILEE, KAKARIN, NEJITEN, SASUTEMA, ect.

"Ahh, home is ever so sweet!" shouted a young girl with a long, bleached blond hair in a ponytail. This girl is named Ino Yamanaka. She is a first rank Chunin. She could wait to see her father and her friends Shikakun and Chouji san.

"Yeah almost a year away from home, man was I home sick!" another girl thought to herself as her pink short hair stirred in the wind. Sakura Haruno is her name. She dreamed to see her life long crush, Uchiha Sasuke. He was the strongest, hottest, most wonderful guy the village has ever seen, or at least what Sakura thought of him. Sakura sighed deeply into her thoughts of returning to her beloved home.

"So Hinata who are you hoping to see first when you get back?" Ten-Ten whispered as she fixed her two brown buns. Hinata's face turned a shade of bright red as she past her hand through her dark indigo hair. Her pale lavender eyes wandered elsewhere. Hinata knew Ten-Ten was waiting to her answer, but she changed the subject quickly as the wagon got in range of the main gate into Konha.

"Look we are here!" Ino yelled as pointed to a huge gate. The four girls jumped off the wagon awaiting who was at the other side. Sakura and Ino ran in first as Hinata and Ten-Ten took their sweet time looking around at the new ninja school, Nin HIGH.

"Wow to think thats our school!"Hinata said in her oh-so-sweet voice of hers.

"Yep it's amazing well, we might as well get settle in our dorms." Sakura muddered as she pulled open the metal door.

"Damn it's like they don't want us to come in!" Ino shouted as Ten-Ten and Hinata had their own conversation behind them. Suddenly a man with a little purple book appeared in a puff of smoke. He wore a green jacket and had a ninja band covering his right eye, with overlapping silver hair that strangly slanted to the side.

"Welcome back, Sakura-chan, Ino-Chan, Ten-Ten chan, and Hianta-chan, how was your journey." said the mysterious man as he slipped his book into a poach.

"Kakashi-sensi, good to see you!?!?!" yelled Sakura exicited to see her teacher again.

"Damn it Kakashi you almost gave me a heart attack, there is such a thing called walking." Ino and Ten-Ten shouted as Hinata hid behind them almost transparent to everyone.

" Oh, but I love scaring the crap of students." Kakashi said in a sly voice. " And Hinata don't think I don't see you it is nice to see you as well!" he poofed behind her.

"Oh,... good to see you to Kakashi sensi." Hinata replied calmly as she bow with respect.

"Why is Hinata chan sooo formal?" Sakura whispered as Ino pondered the same fact.

"Anyways, you four missed 2 weeks of school so you have a lot of catching up to do, your dorm key is C16." Kakashi stated as he glanced quickly at time."Oh, dear homeroom starts in 5 minutes." he said smoothly as if it didn't matter

"Whaaat!?!" Sakura yelled

"No worry, Sakura and Ino you are in Gai sensi's homeroom, room 132." Kakashi stated as Ino and Sakura had a bad flashback of Gai' eyebrows."Ten-Ten you are in Kurenai's homeroom, room 123." Kakashi sensi sighed as he finally turned to Hinata." And Hinata my you are always left last no matter, you are in my homeroom, room147, however I must warn you I'm usually fashionablly late." He said as he handed each of them a folded sheet of paper. Suddenly the homeroom has begun bell rang.

"Kakashi, you are late for homeroom I knew I'd find you hiding about!" yelled a loud-mouth blond haired boy ran down the stairs. The boy leaped two flights of stairs and landed on his feet.

"Oh, boy Naruto." Kakashi sighed.

"Hey stupid ass, that looked like it hurt." Ino began to laugh

" Well it good to see you too, and no that didn't hurt" Naruto replied has he held back his tears of pain. Hinata quickly hid behind Kakashi as she starred deeply at her life long crush Naruto Uzumaki. A loud mouth, hard-headed ninja who's determination and good heart captured Hinata's heart."I didn't know you guys were coming so late into the school year, but I knew I saw four girls down here." Naruto said as he thought for a moment. "Oh, where is Hinata chan ?" he asked

"Yep" everyone said at once as they pointed behind Kakashi. Naruto poofed behind Hinata, and lightly tapped her shoulder

"Hinata you are in my homeroom." Naruto said cheerfully. Hinata' s faced turned red.

" Now give me your bags and report to homeroom." Kakashi said as he took the bags and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura and Ino headed down the hall, as Ten-Ten ran down stairs as she winked at Hinata who was left alone with Naruto.

"Well it would be my pleasure to lead you to homeroom." Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her up the stairs. Hinata nodded as she blushed.

" Naruto kun is holding my hand" she thought as they apporched a door. Naruto open the door.

"After you." he said. Hinata quickly scanned the room were Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, from the Aburame bug clan, caught her eye.

"Hinata chan is that you!" yelled Kiba overjoyed to see his fellow teammate again.

"Now don't lose your haed or any thing else, in that matter." Shino said as he followed behind Kiba.

"Kiba kun and Shino kun I'm soo glad to see you all!" Hinata said even though her attention was still on Naruto who was talking to Sasuke Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan, in the rear right corner of the room.

"So who did you share a dorm with?" Kiba asked. However Kakashi sensi reappeared in to the scene.

"That's enough question's Hinata must be tired from her journey, Hinata take a seat behind Naruto." Kakashi said as he resumed reading his book.

" Kakashi and that stupid book damn the day I got him that." Naruto said as he continued talking to Sasuke who seem to not be listening.


End file.
